


Hope for the Hopeless (перевод)

by sverhanutaya



Series: Надежда для отчаявшихся [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Friendly, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve and Tony Actually Talk, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Tony Friendly, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Тони замирает, прежде чем постучать в дверь, и даёт себе минуту усмирить бешеное сердце и собраться с духом. Прилёт в Ваканду был спонтанным решением. После разговора со Стивом он мало что соображал, опьянённый взрывом эндорфинов, и затея показалась ему самой прекрасной на свете. Сейчас же он в этом далеко не так уверен.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hope for the Hopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416897) by [owltype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5257091  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

Т'Чалла встречает его на посадочной площадке.  
  
— Должен заметить, мистер Старк, это весьма беспрецедентный случай.  
  
— Вы просто плохо меня знаете. — Тони отвечает на рукопожатие. — Но скоро поймёте, что беспрецедентность — это моё второе имя.  
  
— Действительно, — Т'Чалла чуть улыбается. — Вы готовы?  
  
— С рождения, — бойко отвечает Тони, а у самого всё сжимается внутри.  
  
Они вместе прогуливаются до декоративно украшенного офиса.  
  
— Могу я предложить Вам выпить? — Т'Чалла простирает руку к стоящему в углу помещения минибару.  
  
— В любой другой момент я бы с удовольствием, — вздыхает Тони. И падает в одно из кресел перед поистине огромным и с виду почтенного возраста столом. — Но хочу встретиться со Стивом на ясную голову.  
  
— Вы волнуетесь? — Т'Чалла удивлён и, даже сказать, позабавлен. Он опускается в своё кресло с куда большим изяществом и щегольством, чем у Тони когда-нибудь получалось. Тони мог бы даже приревновать.  
  
— Я был свидетелем того, как он надвое разорвал полено голыми руками. Боюсь представить, что будет со мной без костюма.  
  
— Уверен, зрелище было бы незабываемым.  
  
— Не то слово. — _И чертовски горячим._ — Я так и не поблагодарил Вас за помощь Мстителям, Т'Чалла. Ваш дворец для стал них настоящим домом братства.  
  
— Это было удовольствием для меня, — хмыкает Т'Чалла. — Полагаю, мой отец не одобрил бы этого, впрочем, в любом вопросе я всегда предпочитал следовать собственной интуиции.  
  
— Замечательно, что на их стороне есть такой человек, как Вы. В Вашей власти защитить их, в отличие от меня. Теперь у меня нет такого права.  
  
— Но Вы проделали колоссальную работу в пользу Соковианского договора, — благосклонно замечает Т'Чалла и дотягивается до плеча Тони, чтобы ободряюще сжать. — Вашими стараниями ваши товарищи очень скоро смогут без опасений вернуться домой.  
  
Тони силится улыбнуться, но вместо этого выходит лишь горькая гримаса.  
  
— Если пожелают, конечно.  
  
Т'Чалла ничего не говорит, но посылает Тони странную, знающую улыбку. Затем он поднимается с кресла, протягивая гостю унизанную драгоценными перстнями кисть.  
  
— Пойдёмте. Пора Вам встретиться с ними.  
  
Тони вздыхает и принимает предложенную руку, позволяя поднять себя на ноги и повести из кабинета, вдоль по коридору.  
  
— Если я не вернусь в ближайшие 24 часа, предполагайте худшее.  
  
— Или же лучшее, — говорит Т'Чалла, подмигивая ему.  
  
  
****  
Тони замирает, прежде чем постучать в дверь, и даёт себе минуту усмирить бешеное сердце и собраться с духом. Прилёт в Ваканду был спонтанным решением. После разговора со Стивом он мало что соображал, опьянённый взрывом эндорфинов, и затея показалась ему самой прекрасной на свете. Сейчас же он в этом далеко не так уверен.  
  
Но вот он здесь. И остаётся только извлечь максимум из этой ситуации. Поэтому он делает глубокий вдох и заносит руку.  
  
— Войдите! — раздаётся голос Стива после стука.  
  
И Тони вдруг охватывает ребяческое побуждение сбежать от того, что страшит. Но нет уж, не судьба, не может он сейчас дать дёру. Только не сегодня. _Соберись, Старк,_ пинает он сам себя и прикладывает ладонь к двери, неуверенно надавливая.  
  
— Привет, — мягко заводит он.  
  
Стив обнаруживается вытянувшимся на кровати, с альбомом для рисования в руках, но как только становится ясно, кто к нему пришёл, тот в долю секунды оказывается на ногах, весь подобравшийся, напрягшийся каждым мускулом — хоть сейчас в бой.  
  
— Тони.  
  
— Собственной персоной, — Тони проходит чуть дальше в комнату. — Удивлён, что я здесь?  
  
Стив отвечает не сразу:  
  
— Нет. Ты же всегда делаешь, что вздумается.  
  
— В этом весь я — мистер Беспрецедентный, — вяло отшучивается Тони.  
  
Стив изучающе осматривает его, проверяет каждый участок тела, подмечая практически сошедшие синяки и ссадины на лице. Но вон тот шрам от рассечения около виска останется навсегда. Взгляд Стива задерживается на нём дольше положенного.  
  
— Зачем ты здесь, Тони? — спрашивает он негромко.  
  
— Честно? Без понятия. — Тони прочищает горло. — Вначале мне это показалось удачной идеей.  
  
— А теперь? — осторожно уточняет Стив.  
  
— Недостаток данных, — говорит Тони и пробует улыбнуться, но от этого только болит лицо.  
  
И Стив немного расслабляется, присаживаясь на край кровати. Руки зарываются в волосы (отросшие и взъерошенные, как подмечает Тони) да там и остаются.  
  
— Господи, Тони, — шёпотом, обессиленно, разбито.  
  
— Что тут скажешь, — кивает Тони. Ему, кажется, тоже сейчас лучше присесть. Последняя его встреча с этим человеком ничем хорошим не закончилась, и воспоминания о ней угнетают и выбивают почву из-под ног. И поскольку единственный стул находится слишком далеко, он садится прямо на пол, подбирая ноги по-турецки и впиваясь пальцами в ковёр, в надежде что те перестанут дрожать.  
  
— Ладно, — начинает Стив, глядя на него. — Что теперь? Куда мы теперь?  
  
Тони позволяет вырваться короткому жёсткому смешку. Который совсем не показатель приподнятого настроения, это само получилось, потому что вся вот эта ситуация просто чертовски нелепая. Но шлюзы сорвало, и Тони понесло без возможности остановиться. Неконтролируемый хохот бурлит у него внутри и рваными толчками выплёскивается наружу.  
  
Стив не отрывает от него настороженного взгляда, в котором поднимается всё большее беспокойство.  
  
— Тебя всё это очень веселит?  
  
— Даже не представляешь, — задыхается Тони, и его глаза наполняются влагой.  
  
  
****  
— Прости, как-то само вышло, — говорит Тони позднее, когда приступ остаётся позади.  
  
Стив в это время массирует его затылок. У Тони подрагивают опущенные ресницы, и он позволяет себе наклонить голову чуть вперёд, чтобы дать простор для более обширного массажа.  
  
— В панических атаках бессмысленно искать логику.  
  
Тони со стоном прячет лицо в коленях.  
  
— Стыд и позор, — говорит он в пол, не в состоянии сейчас посмотреть Стиву в лицо.  
  
— Тшш, — Стив с нажимом проводит ладонями во всей длине его рук. — Тебе нечего стыдиться.  
  
— Я обслюнявил чужой дорогущий ковёр, — возражает Тони. Он незаметно подаётся под гладящие его руки, надеясь урвать больше тепла, исходящего от тела напротив.  
  
— Мы не станем упоминать это в официальном рапорте, — обещает Стив.  
  
Тони фыркает:  
  
— И какой в этом толк? Наверняка за нами следят прямо сейчас.  
  
— Вуайеристы, — подхватывает Стив с нарочитой серьёзностью.  
  
Тони сгибается от смеха, цепляясь за него, чтобы не упасть. Стив поддерживает его, пережидая приступ веселья, и потом мягко отстраняет, помогая сесть ровно. Несколько секунд Тони сохраняет зрительный контакт, а потом отворачивается, уставляясь в негорящий экран телевизора.  
  
— Тони, — Стив тянет руку, подбирая Тони за подбородок и поворачивая к себе его лицо. Тони и не подумал бы сопротивляться. — Посмотри на меня.  
  
И Тони смотрит. Когда-то Гельмут Земо верно подметил: в голубом всегда есть вкрапления зелёного.  
  
— Нам придётся всё обсудить, — говорит Стив. Подушечка большого пальца обводит выступающую скулу Тони. — Только так можно выяснить, куда двигаться дальше.  
  
Тони поднимает руки, обхватывая его запястья. Таким уязвимым он сейчас себя ощущает, таким слабым, но прикосновения Стива возвращают ему чувство устойчивой земли под ногами. Даже несмотря на то, что в то же самое время пугают до чёртиков.  
  
— А ты будешь меня слушать? — тихо.  
  
Во взгляде Стива сожаление.  
  
— Я идиот, раз не выслушал тебя с самого начала.  
  
— Тогда ладно, — кивает Тони и на пробу улыбается.


End file.
